The Blackmailer
by xx.nicolee.xxx
Summary: Caleb used to be blackmailed by Jenna Marshall, but all of a sudden she shows up again. Jenna blames Caleb's father for the death of someone close to her and she wants revenge. Both Caleb and Hanna must work together as a team to help protect his family, but will Jenna back down or get the revenge she wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pretty Little Liars or any of the characters. **

**In my first fanfiction I mentioned that Caleb was being blackmailed and I decided to continue with that idea, so this is what this fan fic will be about.**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Caleb went to go answer it. When he realized who it was, he froze. His facial expression went completely blank. It was Jenna Marshall, the girl who blackmailed him in the past, and now she's back.

Caleb began to panic. "Jenna, you shouldn't be here. I gave you money to leave and never return to Rosewood."

Jenna laughed. "Looks like it wasn't enough to make me go away forever."

_Thinking to himself: I can't leave Hanna like I did last time to take care of this. I already made that mistake once, I won't make the same one again._

"I can't keep giving you money. A few months ago you said you would forgive my family, specifically my father, for what happened. You said you would forget about it and let it go.

"I changed my mind. I'll never forget about what happened. Your father killed my mother. I'm not ever going to let that go."

Caleb knew he had to think of something. His family was already in danger once before, and now they are yet again.

Caleb screamed, "He did not kill her!" He lowered his voice and said, "It was an accident.. Everyone who was in that car that night was drunk and my father went through a red light, another car smashed into them."

"It was not an accident. I don't have a mom because of your father."

"I'm sorry, but no one can change anything from the past. To this day, my father still thinks about your mother."

"I doubt that …and I'm not leaving Rosewood until I get revenge."

"If my father could take back what happened, he would. Just go and leave my family and I alone, for good."

Jenna left but Caleb knew that he would see her again. Once she was gone, the first thing that came to his mind was to tell Hanna.

* * *

At Hanna's house:

With a worried look on his face, Caleb said, "Hanna, Jenna Marshall, the girl who was blackmailing me is back. My family is in danger again and I have to leave. I want you to come with me this time."

Hanna is thinking about what to say. She didn't want Caleb to go on his own, but she couldn't just drop everything and leave. After a few minutes, she decided she is going to go with him. She couldn't let him do it by himself.

What am I supposed to tell my mom? If I just leave without saying anything she'll get worried."

"Just make something up. We have to leave tonight. I'll pick you up later."

"Okay, see you then."

* * *

Hanna went up to her room to pack a bag with some things she would need. She called her mom to tell her she is going somewhere for a few days with Caleb.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I'm going with Caleb for the weekend. Is that okay?"

Hanna hated not being able to tell her mom the truth about where and why she was going with Caleb, but she didn't have a choice.

"If I tell you no, you still wouldn't listen. Yes you can go, but please be careful."

"Thank you, and I will."

Hanna ended the conversation with her mother and then finishes packing the rest of her things. She didn't know how long she would be gone, so she sent a text message to her three best friends, Spencer, Aria, and Emily.

The text says:

I'm going somewhere with Caleb. I'm not sure about how long I'll be gone,

but I'll explain everything when I get back.

Xoxo. -Hanna

* * *

Hanna heard a beep from a car. She gathered her things, went downstairs, and walked out her front door and headed towards Caleb's car.

She put her bag in the trunk then opened the door to the passenger side and sat down.

Caleb looks at her, "Ready?"

Hanna replied, "As ready as I'll ever be."

Caleb and Hanna drove off for their journey, but they have no idea about what they're getting themselves into.

* * *

All the ideas in this chapter and other chapters are my own. None of this has happened in the show.

Please review letting me know what you think and if a lot of people like it I will continue with the story.(: Reviews will really help!


	2. Chapter 2

After driving for about two and a half hours, Caleb and Hanna finally arrived to their destination, which was the place where Caleb used to live, his old home. Caleb and Hanna each got out of the car and grabbed their bags.

"If my parents ask why we are here... I'm just going to say that I decided to pay a visit and you wanted to come with me."

Hanna nodded her head and said, "Okay."

They walked up to the doorstep and Caleb knocked on the door. The door opened and a big smile came across his mothers face.

"It's such a pleasure to see you. Your father and I weren't expecting a visit but that's okay, we're happy you're here. Come on in."

Hanna had a nervous look on her face. She has only met Caleb's parents a few times, and she has never been to his old house before.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but Caleb's mom broke it.

"You both can go set your things upstairs for now. It's pretty late and you're probably tired, so why don't you guys get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

They did as they were told and made their way upstairs.

* * *

Hanna and Caleb set their belongings in the guest room.

After setting her bag down, Hanna looked around for a couple minutes. When she was finished she went back to the room.

"What are you planning to do about that Jenna girl?"

Caleb sighed, "I don't know yet, but I have to think of something…Every time she comes back, my family is in danger. This time, I have to make sure to get rid of her for good.."

"You never told me what she has against your family... and what the hell does she want from all of you.."

Caleb sat down on the bed. "A few years ago, her mother, my parents, and some other people went out. They all were drunk and while driving home they got into a car crash. Jenna's mother died, and she blames my father for her mother's death… even though it was just an accident. Jenna told me she wants revenge. She is never going to stop until she gets it.

Hanna became worried. She didn't know Jenna or what she was capable of.

"I'm really scared."

"Don't be, it'll be okay." Caleb motioned Hanna to come sit next to him on the bed. "How about we get some sleep and talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure.. but it will be hard to sleep when I'm thinking about her and what will happen..."

"Just try, please."

Caleb went to go turn off the lights, but before he could the power went out. The house was pitch black. Hanna quickly got up and went next to Caleb.

Caleb whispered, "Hanna stay by me. Let's go downstairs to see what happened."

"Wait, we need to find a flashlight first."

Hanna and Caleb looked in drawers to find a flashlight, but they haven't found one yet since it was so hard to see.

Caleb called out for his parents, "Mom, Dad, where are you?," but he didn't get a response back.

They finally found a drawer with a flashlight inside.

Caleb took the flashlight and tells Hanna, "Wait up here, I'm going to the basement to look at the control panel for the power. I'll be right back."

A few minutes passed and the power suddenly went back on. Caleb returned from the basement.

"Lets find my parents."

After ten minutes of searching, his parents were no where to be found.

"It was her…"

Hanna was confused, "Who are you talking about?"

Caleb looked at his girlfriend, "Hanna! How do you not know who I'm talking about.. It's Jenna. She took my parents.

"Oh...How are we going to find them.."

Caleb's head went down, "I don't know… I just hope they will be okay until we do."

* * *

I know this isn't a really long chapter but I hope everyone likes it! Leave reviews letting me know what you think or if I should change/fix anything to make it better. I hope you are curious to find out what happens next.(:


	3. Chapter 3

It has been almost 4 hours since Caleb's parents were kidnapped. Caleb and Hanna didn't know where to begin looking. His parents could be anywhere, but they knew that they had to work fast.

Hanna looked at Caleb and she could tell that he was upset. "We'll find them Caleb…it'll be okay. I promise."

Caleb stared at Hanna, but didn't say anything. It was completely silent. About five minutes passed and then he decided to finally speak up.

"This is all my fault." He started to sob. "My parents got kidnapped because of me."

Hanna walked over to her sobbing boyfriend and tried to comfort him. "None of this is your fault." She paused and then added, "Why are you blaming yourself?"

"After I gave her money.. I..I thought…"

Hanna cut him off. "Wait, you gave her money? Why did you do that?"

"Yes, I had to. That's what she asked for. I thought that if I gave her what she wanted she would leave and I would never see her again. I didn't think she would ever return back to Rosewood, but I was wrong… and look what has happened."

"You shouldn't have…" Hanna stopped. Caleb was already upset and she knew giving him a lecture would make things worse. Instead she said, "Back at that time, you didn't know that she was going to come back…or that any of this was going to happen."

Caleb mumbled, "Well I should of at least thought about the possibility of something happening." No matter what Hanna said, he knew he was the one to be blamed for his parents being abducted.

"We have to talk about this later. Right now we need to figure out how we are going to find my mother and father."

Hanna was becoming a little aggravated, but she wasn't going to start a fight with him. It wasn't a good time for that. "Okay. Hmm, where do you think Jenna would take them?"

"She couldn't have gone far. It has to be somewhere around… " Caleb was interrupted by an alert coming from his phone.

"Who is it?" Hanna asked.

Caleb looked down at the phone screen and answered, "Jenna."

"What does it say? Read it out loud."

"Okay, it says:

Bring me $10,000. If you don't, your parents will pay the price. About 7 miles away is an abandoned warehouse. You can meet me there. Leave the money on the table by the entrance. You better hurry...

The text alarmed Hanna. "I'm calling the police."

"NO!," Caleb screamed.

"This is getting too dangerous. She is threatening to kill your parents if you don't give her more money. Do you really want that to happen?"

"You can't call the police. Please, listen to me. We have to take care of this on our own."

Hanna angrily said, "Fine...but if someone gets hurt..." She didn't finish her sentence.

"No one will get hurt, trust me. Now lets go so we don't waste any more time."

Caleb and Hanna got into Caleb's car and they drove to the warehouse.

* * *

_Outside the warehouse: _

Caleb got out of the car, but Hanna didn't want to. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Hanna…" Caleb quietly called.

She didn't want him to go alone, so she forced herself out of the car and they both entered into the abandoned building.

* * *

_Inside the warehouse:_

Caleb put the money down on the table and looked around.

Hanna whispered, "I see a light." Caleb didn't hear her, so she walked over to the lit room by herself.

She entered the room and when she got there she stopped after what she saw.

Her eyes widened and she screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD…"

Caleb heard the scream of his girlfriend and wanted to go see what was wrong. As he was going in the direction towards Hanna, he noticed that the money wasn't on the table, it was gone.

Caleb yelled, "Dammit! Jenna tricked me.."

He wanted to find the money but first he needed to check on Hanna.

"Han, don't worry. I'm coming..."

* * *

I'm sorry for the cliffhanger! What did you think about this chapter? is there anything that I should fix? I will appreciate any advice/help. Please review and I hope your excited for the next chapter.(:


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb finally made it to the room where his girlfriend was.

"Han, why did you scream?"

He didn't get an answer. Hanna wasn't making any movements. She was just standing there, looking down at something.

Caleb asked again, "Hanna, why did you scream?," but he still didn't get an answer. He just got silence. Being ignored was making him angry.

Caleb moved closer to Hanna to see what her problem was, but then he saw what she was looking at. Now he knew why she screamed, and why she was being silent. On the floor was his father and mother lying in their own pools of blood, dead.

Caleb couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. He muttered under his breath, "My mother and father…are…dead."

Hanna turned around and just stared at him, trying to figure out what to say. "I think we should call the police now. We can't do this on our own anymore. This is way too dangerous. Can I, please?" You could tell by the look in her eyes how desperate and scared she was.

"Fine, go ahead. I'm going to try to find Jenna while we wait.." He began to walk away but then he realized he forgot to tell Hanna something. He turned around and added, "By the way… the money is gone. Jenna took it, she tricked me.."

"We'll find her and the money. Now go, I'll catch up with you after I make this call, but be careful and don't wander too far. I don't want you to get hurt…. Help will be coming." Saying that made her a little relieved. The police were going to come and they would be safe.

_Caleb continued on further and further into the warehouse to find Jenna._

* * *

Hanna took out her phone and dialed 911, but something popped up. "Shit, there's no signal in here." She had to move somewhere else in order for the call to go through.

Hanna ran as fast as she could to the outside the warehouse. She saw that her phone had a few bars, so she proceeded to make the call.

"_911 what is your emergency?" _

"_I need help. I'm about 7 miles away at this old warehouse. My boyfriend's father is dead and we're in danger. _She paused for a moment.

"_And please hurry!" _

"_The police are on their way. Don't move they'll be there soon." _

Hanna hurried back into the warehouse to try to find her boyfriend.

* * *

"Caleb… where are you?," she yelled.

There was no response. She opened her mouth to yell again, but she was stopped by a loud crash coming from the roof of the building.

Hanna got a painful feeling in her gut. She knew Caleb had to be up there.

_Thinking to herself: Run, run, and don't stop. Hurry, before it's too late._

The voice inside her head persuaded Hanna to move even faster to find Caleb. She found a staircase and began going up, skipping as many stairs as she could. After climbing stairs, she finally made it to the roof. Hanna complained, "Ugh, that took forever."

* * *

On the roof:

Hanna heard Jenna and Caleb talking, and she saw an object in her hand. It was a gun. Interrupting a girl who had a gun wouldn't be such a good idea, so she decided to stay hidden until she could figure out a plan before someone got hurt.

Caleb and Jenna's conversation:

Caleb yelled, "YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!"

"I told you I would get revenge," Jenna evilly laughed.

"I'm not going to let you get away with it."

Caleb went over to Jenna, pulled back his hand, and punched her in the face. A red mark slowly appeared on her face.

In the distance, Hanna saw Jenna raise the gun and point it at Caleb. She instantly got up and ran right in front of Caleb.

_The sound of a gunshot went off._

* * *

I put a few cliffhangers in this story to make people curious and excited about what is going to happen. I can tell you right now that no one will die, I promise. Please review and thank you for reading! I hope you all can't wait to see what happens next.(:


	5. Chapter 5

The gunshot was loud, which caused Caleb's mind to spin. He didn't know what was going on. After a few minutes, Caleb finally came out of the daze, and his world came crashing down after what he caught of glimpse of. Hanna was on the ground, she got shot. Blood was rapidly flowing out from the wound. Caleb rushed over to his bleeding girlfriend.

"Han, I'm here. You'll be okay."

Caleb turned around and stared at Jenna in an unpleasant way.

"You murdered my parents and shot my girlfriend… I'm not going to let you get away with it."

"I already am," Jenna chuckled. "She's going to die and you're going to have nothing left."

Caleb could hear the sirens from police cars and an ambulance getting closer. He hustled over to Hanna and scooped her up into his arms. Running as fast as he could, he went down the stairs and then out of the warehouse.

When he made it outside he saw that the ambulance and police were there.

"Yes, help is finally here," Caleb murmured to himself.

Caleb handed Hanna off to one of the paramedics who took her into the ambulance.

Before Caleb got into the ambulance to go to the hospital, he walked over to one of the police officers.

"The bodies of my parents are in there. The person who murdered them and shot my girlfriend was on the roof. I'm not sure if she is still there."

"Okay, the bodies will be taken care of.. and others officers will find the person responsible for all this."

Caleb strolled back to the ambulance and then it was off to the hospital.

* * *

_The ambulance arrived at the hospital. _

Hanna was taken into the operating room and Caleb was told to stay in the waiting room.

Caleb knew he needed to call Hanna's mom, but he had no idea what to tell her. He couldn't tell the truth about Jenna, so he had no choice but to quickly make something up.

_Caleb pulled out his phone and calls Mrs. Marin. _

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Marin, its Caleb… uh there was an accident. Your daughter got shot.."

"I'll be right there."

Hanna's mom hung up before Caleb even got a chance to explain what happened. He was relieved though because she didn't ask, so he didn't have to lie.

_Caleb decides to text Spencer, Aria, and Emily since they are Hanna's best friends. _

The text says: Hanna got shot. I'll explain later about what happened.

Come to the hospital as soon as you can.

* * *

_Mrs. Marin, Spencer, Aria, and Emily arrived at the hospital and met up with Caleb in the waiting area. _

"Have you heard anything about Hanna?," Spencer asked.

Caleb shook his head, "No, not yet."

"I hope she's okay," Hanna sighed.

"Hanna is a fighter. Trust me, she's going to be fine, " Emily assured.

* * *

_Hours and Hours passed with no news about Hanna. _

Caleb stood up from his seat, "I can't wait any longer. I have to see her."

He stomped over to one of the doctors.

"I haven't heard anything about my girlfriend!" He calmed down and lowered his voice, "Can I go see her?"

"Sure, but it can't be for long. She isn't awake yet. In order for her to heal, the best thing for her is to get rest."

* * *

_Caleb followed the doctor to the room where Hanna was being treated. _

Caleb sat beside the hospital bed and looked at his sleeping girlfriend.

"I know you can't hear me, but I'm so sorry this happened. You took that bullet for me. It should be me in here, not you."

He put his head down and began to sob.

After a few minutes he spoke aloud again, "Please, I need you to wake up."

Caleb leaned back into his chair and resumed sobbing.

_Hanna's hand made a tiny movement. Her eyes slowly began to open and she saw Caleb sobbing. _

"Caleb?"

His head shot up and he moved closer to Hanna.

"You're awake! You took that bullet for me Hanna Marin. Why did you do that.. You know I hate seeing you hurt. It should be me in here."

"I love you, and I would do anything for you. I knew I would get hurt, but I didn't care."

Caleb smiled, "I love you too. You saved me.."

Hanna ignored that since she was more concerned about something else.

She asked, "What happened with Jenna?"

"I'm sure the police got her, but don't worry about that right now. Get some rest."

Caleb hovered over and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be here when you wake up."

Hanna blushed, "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

This is the last chapter, I hope you like it, and the whole story overall! Thank you to everyone who has left reviews and for reading this fan fiction. It really makes me happy to know you like my writing. Leave reviews about this chapter to tell me about how you felt on the ending/what you liked or on the whole story!(:


End file.
